


First Bite

by FantasyMagicGirl



Series: Biffy/Lee 100 theme challenge [6]
Category: Detentionaire (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyMagicGirl/pseuds/FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Biffy is a Vampire, and Lee helps him hid his secret.</p>
<p>(Saw an anonymous  promoted plot bunny on Riot—Rebel’s post, and I hope she doesn’t mind that I’ve borrowed the idea and put it into fic form.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Bite

Biffy Goldstein was the school’s acclaimed scariest teen. Some even called him a monster solely based for his large appearance. But Lee Ping knew the real Biffy. Yes, the big teen was a monster; a vampire to be specific.

Something the Korean teen stumbled upon when taking a short cut through the basement of the school. Instead of getting to class on time he was delayed as he witnessed the biggest teen in school drinking out of medical package of blood. Lee ended up being late for his class to say the least, but it had been worth it since it marked the day he and Biffy became secret partners.

Lee couldn't declare them as friends on that first day, or during the first week of helping Biffy keep his secret. The Korean teen couldn't pinpoint the moment they became friends, but after months of spending a good chunk of their free school time with one another Lee wouldn't hesitate to say they were friends; though Biffy would never let him say that out loud to others.

The so called "Scariest Teen" was in truth super shy, barely able to form words around people he wasn't used to, resulting in usually making grunting noises when he was nervous. He was also shockingly good at tech stuff, fixing Lee’s computer one time like he was just changing the time on an oven.

Another surprising fact was the teen had a super soft spot for anything cute. It scared Lee the first time he saw Biffy coo over a kitten. He was worried Biffy was going to eat the fuzz ball, or at least suck the little thing dry. But nope, instead it led to Biffy making a little scarf for the kitten.

Honestly, except for the whole needing to drink blood thing, Biffy Goldstein was a pretty tame and shy guy. Until one day when things kind of changed. It seemed like any other day, Lee snuck into their basement hang out (he guessed was a forgotten classroom.) It was easier for Biffy to be down here, less chance of being exposed to sunlight. Sun didn't disintegrate him, but in burned; like touching a hot stovetop, and was best avoided.

Lee paused as he entered the room, Biffy was looking startlingly paler than he usually did. "Hey, big buddy, you doing… alright?" Lee asked, putting his packsack on a nearby desk.

Biffy leaned on one popped up arm with his eyes closed, he was sporting heavy bags under them. "No…" Biffy groaned out.

Lee sat down on the desk next to Biffy, waiting for him to elaborate, but no reply came. "So… what's wrong?"

Biffy let out a long sigh slowing open his eyes. His red irises gazed down at Lee. Even with Lee sitting on a desk he was still shorter than the big teenager. "You know how I usually raid a blood bank every weekend or so?"

"Yeah…" Lee said his mind slowing as he pondered where this was going. "Oh! Last one didn't go well I take it."

"No, it didn't," Biffy grumbled out of frustration and exhaustion. "And the soonest I can try again is tomorrow night."

"But you got backups, right?" Lee questioned, the big teen had to have backups. He was too much of a perfectionist not to.

"I did, but I had to use most of them for that stupid mandatory track meet Sunday," Biffy huffed. Reminding Lee, Biffy could be out in the sun and not be burnt, but had to drink blood every hour.

"I have one left," Biffy explained. "But I need to save it for just before I go for my raid so I don't mess up again."

"But didn't you say all your weaknesses doubled when you don't get regular blood drinks, and get super weak in general?" Lee questioned worried for his friend.

"Yes, and thank you oh so much for the reminder," Biffy replied grumpily, glaring down at the small teen making Lee lean away from him. Despite everything Lee knew about Biffy, the big teen could still look scary when he was in a bad mood.

Biffy felt his gut wrench seeing his only friend in school scared of him. "Sorry, little buddy," Biffy sighed, "just lack of blood you know? It makes it hard for me to sleep and well… sleeping at night is hard to do when I'm not feeling like your mom's SUV just ran over me."

That made Lee smile a little, and somehow, made Biffy feel just a smidge better.

Lee leaned forward and put his hand on the big vampire's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe get you some raw meat and you can suck the blood out of that?" the Korean teen suggested.

"Nice idea, Pingston, but it wouldn't work. Animal blood just isn't as… energizing," Biffy explained. "Don't worry, I just gotta be extra careful today," the big teen reassured.

Lee bit his lip, looking down as his mind tried to think up different ways for Biffy to get some blood. Lee gulped hard as the only real idea came to the front of his mind.

"What if…" Lee began pulling his hand away from Biffy's shoulder and towards his chest, his cheeks heating up. The vampire raised an eyebrow, having never seen the small human look so nervous.

"What if….you, umm, bite me for blood?" Lee suggested his eyes darting back and forth between looking at Biffy and anything else in the room.

Biffy's cheeks turned a very bright pink and red eyes stared down at Lee, blinking several times in surprise. "Are you seriously suggesting I suck blood out of you?" Biffy squeaked out, too stunned to even be embarrassed about his voice cracking.

"Yes," Lee nodded looking at Biffy, taking a deep breath to gain a little courage. "Look, it's hard on a normal day hiding your secret, I don't think you can risk having everything doubling."

Biffy shook his head. "It's okay, Lee. I've lasted half the day. I can-"

"But it's getting worst isn't it?" Lee countered, and then continued before Biffy could argue. "Dude, you're my friend… I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Lee admitted, his cheeks reddening a little more, even though he managed to look pretty clam.

"I would have to bite your neck," Biffy gulped already staring at Lee's neck. He was so hungry he was already pinpointing the smaller teens pulse points.

Lee laughed a little. "Umm yeah, I kind of figured that," he teased, trying to lighten things. "I know the thought of touching and biting people kind of freaks you out, but you don't mind when I touch you or when you touch me so-"

"That's different," Biffy huffed. Little bumps and touches here and there were different then holding a person close against your body and sinking teeth into their skin, and damn it, why was he already starting to picture doing those things with Lee?

"Let's at least try," Lee suggested looking hopeful.

Biffy gulped, just looking at Lee was making feel hungrier, and he slowly stood up, some part of him worrying he would scare Lee away if he made a sudden move. "Y-you sure about this, little buddy?"

"Yeah," Lee nodded, tugging the neck of his shirt to the side.

"Okay, but if it hurts or you have second thoughts or anything you yell at me or something okay?" Biffy stated looking a mix of nervous and hunger. "And you won't awkwardly avoid me after today."

"Heh, only if you don't," Lee smiled.

Biffy mirrored the gesture with his own smile. "Deal," he agreed leaning down closer to the Korean's neck.

Lee tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck.

One of the big teen's arms wrapped around the smaller teen's back; lifting his body up and closer to the vampire's. Their chest pressed together. The heat of Lee's body seeped past their clothing, letting the vampire’s skin feel warmer with the shared heat.

Biffy shivered a little, making Lee think it was because of nerves. The small teen gently raisied his hands and hugged his big friend. "It's okay Biffy, go ahead," Lee encouraged, trying to mask his own shaking nerves.

The big teen taking a deep breath his oddly cool breath, brushing over Lee's skin making the Korean teen shiver this time. "You okay?" Biffy asked, side glancing at the human's face.

"Yeah, I'm good," Lee promised. "Just don't suck me dry," he joked.

Biffy huffed a little offended. "I'm not good at this, but give me some credit," he replied rolling with the joke. Similar to how they always played off each other’s jokes, making the situation feel just a little less tense between the both of them.

Lee laughed a little his body relaxing against the big teen after his snickering ended. The vampire took his chance, pricking the soft tan skin with his fangs. The smaller teen inhaled in a sharp breath and slowly let it out as the vampire's fangs dug further into his skin.

The human's hands gripped the back of the big teen's vest as he felt the vampire suck on his neck, followed by the strange feeling of his blood being taken.

By the second time Biffy sucked, Lee felt his body involuntary start to relax, his arms loosening around the large teen. Biffy’s free hand cupped the dual-haired teen's head and held it in place as he drank his hot blood.

It was Biffy's first time feeding from a living body, the big teen starting to understand the appeal behind it. Blood tasted so much sweeter and fresher drinking from a living body, and so much more filling, or maybe that was just Lee's blood.

Worried about taking too much Biffy pulled his fangs out and began to gently lick the wound remembering his blood helped heal the skin. Biffy took a half step away from Lee while still holding the small teen up. Lee looked slightly dazed. "You okay, little buddy?"

"Yeah," Lee lazily nodded. "Just really… chill. Like I just took strong pain killers or something."

"Sorry, should of warned you," Biffy apologized as Lee's arms moved from around the big teen’s body to rest on the vampire's strong arms for support. "Our fangs are coated with a relaxant, so our prey doesn't, umm struggle," he explained awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Well this is going to make it twice as hard to stay awake during history," Lee joked starting to sit up on his own. "Did you get enough?"

"Yeah, you’re…. Oddly filling," Biffy admitted.

"Hopefully I'm not like Chinese food and your hungry again ten minutes later."

Biffy laughed out loud. "That was horrible joke, little buddy."

"Hey, it made you laugh," Lee teased lightly shoving Biffy's chest.

"So you’re okay?" Biffy checked. "Not feeling dizzy or anything?"

"Hmm, maybe a little, but nothing major," Lee explained, and then glanced down at Biffy's arms still half around him. The big teen noticed the same thing that moment. Both teens quickly pulled away from each other, trying to mentally fight their blushes away as they looked at the opposite ends of the room to avoid eye contact.

"You should, umm, make sure you drink juice and stuff to, you know, help replenish your blood," Biffy suggested intensely looking at the vents.

"Umm, yeah I have some juice boxes in my bag, so I'm covered," Lee replied looking at the old chalk board with a ton of doodles the two of them had scribbled over it.

Both teens jumped as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"We better head to class," Lee suggested sliding off the desk.

"Uh, yeah," Biff said packing up the few things he had out.

Lee grabbed his bag as he headed towards the door. Pausing half way through opening it, he took a deep breath before looking back at the vampire. "Umm Biffy-"

"Yeah," the big teen said standing up quickly, worried Lee might have been feeling some other side effect.

"If you need more blood, after class or some other time, you can always ask me, k?" Lee said rubbing his hand over the already disappearing bite mark.

Biffy felt his chest swell a little, and couldn't beat back the smile that spread across his face. "Thanks little buddy."

Lee smiled back, before heading to class, having an odd feeling that their friendship had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like Vampire stories, but when I read the plot bunny it was just begging to be written.


End file.
